


Something new, something hidden ...

by Sinhaya



Series: JINSON one shots [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: College Professor Park Jinyoung, Idol Jackson Wang, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, student's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: Professor Park comes to class one day with a wedding ring on his left hand ...
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: JINSON one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680367
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Something new, something hidden ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornstarchandwater96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornstarchandwater96/gifts).



> thank you so so much bal for proofreading this for me you were the biggest help ever i love you 🥺

**Jackson Wang’s agency Team Wang announces comeback in mid-August** was the statement Team Wang had released a few minutes ago. 

All excited about this piece of news, the advanced literature second-year students of SNU were talking loudly before class. 

“OMG, this is the best thing about 2020” 

“Jackson Wang is this century’s idol, period. I’m so excited about this comeback and OMG the theories,”

“ Fuck, I forgot about those, do you think Jackson will give more hint about J? Somehow every album mentions the letter maybe we’ll finally have more Infos about it,” A student says to their neighbor

The class suddenly falls into a silent hush, the professor had entered the lecture hall, and everyone puts away their phones quietly.

“ Hello everyone!” Professor Park says, “ How was your weekend? Good ?” he asks as he puts his bag on the table, taking out his computer and notes.

The class answers with a loud yes, all accustomed to their professor’s daily question.

“Well, we’ll start class then, if everyone’s ready ?” he says, nodding as he turns to face the students.

The young people in front of him were watching intently, drinking his every word, worshipping his every sentence. Now the reason for that is kind of easy to guess. The professor was eye candy, but he first and foremost was really one of their best teachers. He taught in a way that was easy to understand and didn’t hesitate to explain over and over if his students didn’t get the subject. A complete beauty and brain combination and the students were totally in love with him.

Well, the students and the other professors too, from what the rumors said. Professor Kim apparently had once asked him out and Professor Park had been seen refusing her very sweetly and the same thing happened with Professor Choi a few months later as well. 

So, the students were quite curious about their professor, because apart from the fact that he was an excellent teacher and the campus’ perfect man, they knew nothing about him. 

He wasn’t wearing any ring either, so they were sure he wasn’t married. But, what was their professor’s favorite color, his hobbies? Nobody knew and, well, nobody asked either. All too aware that he would never answer the questions, too discreet and cautious about his private life.

Class ends quickly, to their disappointment, and as soon as their professor goes out of the door, they take out their phone, scrolling through Twitter to learn more about the comeback news.

A week later, the students were discussing the newly shared piece of information Team Wang had shared about their artist’s comeback. 

Apparently, Jackson was releasing a full album, and the teaser photos had just come out. It was a pastel soft concept, with the idol laying down on a bed of light white feathers. The photo included the roman numbers VII in the corner, announcing the name of the album. The whole look was perfect, making the artist trend on Twitter, and the theories about the album were swarming.

Some people were sure the numbers were about his 7 year debut anniversary, whereas some people thought it implied a relationship, linking with how most of the lyrics were in the second person, how the songs talked about someone. However, the latter was quickly debunked, with fans quickly responding how they would have known if their idol was in a relationship for that long.

The class was going to start, and they see Professor Park enter the lecture hall. He quickly greets them and as he takes out his computer, the students notice immediately something different from the other classes. They see it as soon as he moves his hand, the small detail that changed everything.

The wedding band on his left ring finger. 

The students gasp as they whisper the newly found information to their neighbors or friends. And in the few minutes Professor Park was preparing to give his class, everyone knew about the ring on his left hand.

The growing whispers make the man frown,

“What is happening? You all wouldn’t be this distracted usually,” He questions, as he looks at the students in front of him

“Professor”, A voice on the left calls, “ Are you married ?” the student bravely asks, a slight tremble in the voice.

The man in front of them sighs audibly, as he looks at the students. He seems to think about his answer, and the crowd is waiting for the words that will be coming out of his mouth.

“I...” He starts, before sitting down, “ am married.” He announces, making the class shriek in surprise 

The students are flabbergasted, completely in shock as they realize their professor was married, _actually_ married to someone.

Professor Park doesn’t let them the time to digest the news as he adds “ I’ve been married for the past 6, nearly 7 years”, leading the room a hush to fall in the room. 

The young people can’t process the information their professor gave them, he had been married for almost 7 years, but never once they saw the signs, and he had never worn a ring before today, making it impossible to guess.

“But Professor,” Another voice shouts, “ why weren’t you wearing your ring all this time ?” 

Professor Park rolls his eyes, sighing once again as he answers, “ I wanted to keep my private and professional life separate, so I kept it hidden, wearing it as a necklace instead, I wanted to have my privacy for myself, ” He says, and the students are clearly stunned. 

They realize they might have overstepped their boundaries, and asked too personal questions to their teacher.

“Well, I guess it’s okay,” The professor says, as he stands up. “ You won’t be bothering me with that anymore, and I already answered your questions, so let’s finally start class.”

* * *

“ Oh my god! Did you see those fucking pictures, literally I would let Jackson step on me if I ever saw him”

“ Same, he’s just so gorgeous and PLEASE who wouldn’t want to be stepped by THE Jackson Wang ?”

Today’s hot topic was the newly revealed set of concept photos. Jackson was now seen wearing a deep rich purple suit, with a contrasting white shirt, sitting on a sofa, staring deeply at the camera. The whole decor felt rich and expensive, and everyone had fallen for this look. The roman numbers were now just a simple 6, and the number 10 in the other upper corner of the photo. 

“ Wait, did you see there was the number 10 on the photo ?”

  
  


“ What ? what do you mean? Oh my god, there is a small 10 in the corner, what do you think it is? “ 

“ I don’t know, we should check on Twitter later”

The whispers suddenly stop as they see their professor enter the class, outfit disheveled, hair completely ruffled, like he just had gotten out of bed.

Professor Park hurries to his desk, taking out his stuff as quickly as possible, not even bothering to greet the students like usual.

“I’m, I’m so so sorry everyone,” He starts, cheeks starting to redden in possible embarrassment, “I didn’t mean to be late, I didn’t hear the alarm clock, plus yesterday was a big day for my husband so we celebrated, a bit too much now I do realize that ...” He rambles, leaving the students in front of him in shock and disbelief.

Their professor, always punctual, always well dressed, always so perfect, woke up late because he celebrated too hard with his husband? 

The class couldn’t actually process what their teacher had just said. It was big news and their professor seemed flustered by his own words as they watch him suddenly clap his hands before starting class.

The class was just like every other class with Professor Park, organized, well explained but well the students had their minds somewhere else. Their professor had a husband. Like an actual husband.

As soon as Professor Park goes out of the door, the whispers are louder than ever, 

“ Oh my God, Professor Park has a husband” 

“ Yes, how do you think he looks, what do you think he does for a living? Fuck I’m so curious! ”

“ Are you an idiot? clearly, with Professor Park’s looks, he would definitely have someone who looks like Jackson Wang or some handsome model” 

“ Yeah you’re right, Professor Park deserves someone like Jackson, to be honest, they would make the perfect couple.”

* * *

  
  


The following few weeks were uneventful. The students were too busy with Jackson’s eminent comeback to be curious and try to find anything about their Professor’s husband.

The music video had just been released and the title of the song was finally revealed, “J”.

“What do you think that means ?”

“ Maybe it’s for someone, someone that has their name starting with the letter J”

“ Maybe it’s for him, I mean J for Jackson”

“ Nah, it doesn’t make sense at all, the lyrics are literally addressed to someone”

“ The song slaps though, like always to be honest”

“ It’s a whole masterpiece but what else did we expect ?”

The students, too engrossed in their Jackson excitement don’t see or hear their professor coming. He sets up his stuff on the table, as he looks at his distracted students.

“ Hello everyone,” He starts in the mic, “ What has got you this chatty this morning ?” He asks, looking at the crowd in front of him.

“ Jackson Wang just released his new album and it’s so good, Professor! “

“ Jackson Wang ?” the Professor repeats, a small smile forming, “ Well, I hope it’s not going to distract you during my class. Let’s start, okay ?”

Halfway during the class, Professor Park connects his MacBook to the video projector to show an extract from the Iliad. As he starts reading the said extract, a ringtone starts playing really loud.

The MacBook was ringing, Professor Park’s MacBook. And the contact name was displayed for everyone to see.

The students watch as their Professor stumbles to decline the call as quickly as he could. But the damage was already done. Everyone in the room had seen the ‘Wang Gae ❤️’, everyone knew what it meant.

The caller was their professor’s husband.

Professor Park brings down the volume of his laptop, probably to avoid being distracted. But at that time he receives another call, from the same person.

The students all gasp, because maybe they will finally get to know more about their professor’s husband. Maybe he will answer. Maybe they will hear his voice.

Professor Park waits for a few seconds before sighing and clicking on the small accept button,  
“ Jinyoung-ah ?, Why didn’t you answer before ?” the person whines and the students watch as their professor starts smiling.

But as they stare at the MacBook screen, they recognize the voice and realize who was talking on the phone with their professor. They had been talking about him for days and days, streaming his songs for hours and hours.

Because it was Jackson Wang.

“Oh my God!!”

“Shit!”

“Well, fuck, we were right!”

And it made so much sense. The fact that Professor Park kept his marriage hidden, the fact that Jackson’s songs always talked about someone, the fact that his new album was called 7. The number of years Professor Park was married for, that his title song was called J-J for Jinyoung, _Park Jinyoung_ , their professor.

The loud whispers resonate in the silent room, and Jackson seems to have heard them as he says, “ Damn, you’re in class Jinyoung-ah? I’m so sorry, I was too excited, I forgot” 

“ It’s okay,” Professor Park says, “ Do you want to tell everyone hello though ?” He asks his husband.

The students gasp audibly, were they going to be able to talk to  _ the _ Jackson Wang? 

“ Hello, everyone, I’m Jackson Wang, Jinyoung’s husband, the love of his life, his high school sweetheart …” The idol says, and the student can hear the fondness in his voice. 

Professor Park seems to be embarrassed as his cheeks reddened by the second, hiding his face behind his palms. The students laugh at their professor for being so shy.

The students can’t stop themselves from asking the idol, questioning him on his relationship with their professor. And Jackson doesn’t hesitate from answering them, telling everything. 

Everything from how they met in high school, how they entered trainee life together and got together, how  _ Jinyoung-ah _ decided he preferred being a professor, how they got married as soon as Jinyoung turned 18, why they decided to keep their relationship secret. 

And their professor didn’t say anything, sitting on his desk, silent, smiling softly as he listened to his husband’s voice.

* * *

**Team Wang confirms the rumors of Jackson Wang being married for 7 years with his high school boyfriend**

Jackson Wang’s agency Team Wang confirms the rumors according to which Jackson would have been married to his high school boyfriend, and that for seven years already. 

The rumors started after a tweet went viral yesterday, 

‘ _ I am a student at *** university and my Professor is a young man. Today, during class, his husband called and imagine how shocked I was when I realized it was Jackson Wang.  _

_ He introduced himself as our Professor’s husband and told us everything about their relationship. It was so cute, all the students were melting at their love. _ ‘

According to our sources, the Professor in the tweet is Professor Park Jinyoung, who teaches Advanced Literature at SNU. He attended high school with the idol and was a former trainee with Jackson.

A few fans dug up his old photos, and they were shocked to see that he was present in a lot of photos in Jackson’s public Instagram.

‘ It was in front of our salad! ’ 

‘ How did we miss that? it’s so obvious, omg! ’

We wish all the happiness to the couple, Congratulations!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello  
> this is for my babe the loml zoe  
> babe i love you so so much  
> i hope you liked it ^^💜
> 
> Let's meet on twitter @sinhaya901 and @jiaernyoung for my au acc ^^  
> signing out  
> Sin


End file.
